Wishes
by Elementalist
Summary: Kendra/Bracken If given the chance, what would you wish for? A post-KttDP fic. It's better than this crappy summary. . !


Kendra trails in the garden, footsteps light and ever-so delicate as she treads towards the lake. Her arm is outstretched, allowing her fingers to brush over the life she passes--bush, shrub and tree bark alike all get their turn under her gentle caress. Some even shiver with an unseen wind and bud with new flora, something she's just come into practice to. Soon, all greenery she came in contact with would somehow react to her fairykind properties.

Or so Bracken had confessed to her. And she believed him well enough because she _was _brimming with white-magic, with fairy-kin power. It was only natural that she would affect life in such a way, like an actual fairy would. Perhaps she would learn to heal one day as well, like Bracken could, though he made no allusion that she could ever achieve this ability.

She is, after all, still learning to dip into her own inner resources of magic. Even after all this time.

And much time had passed since she first found herself bestowed with such a bizarre gift.

Eighty years to be precise.

She hasn't aged a day pass eighteen as it were, but the time had gone, swift as the stars that'd sometimes streak across the night sky. The ones her and Seth once wished on, eons ago, asking for something extraordinary to happen to them.

Little did they understand that their wish would be so full-heartedly granted once they uncovered the secret of Fablehaven. Little did they know how much life would change and turn into something so much more extraordinary than the word alone could detail.

Little did they know just how violently it would change them so. Or of how it would wedge something between them and force them to come to the understanding that they would never be the sister and brother they once were.

They were still close, yes, but time does funny things to a relationship--it stretches it thin and knots it and twists it into a thousand miserable shapes. . .until it's too tiresome to work on smoothing it out. Though, they both tried.

They were just so _different_ from one another. One the blessed child of light; the other, the master of shadows. One had found purpose; the other still sought it. One would live for nearly forever; the other neared death with each passing year.

All at once, Kendra comes to a halt, her brow scrunched up in thought and her mood suddenly less than light. She pulls her hand back to her side and ignores the way the hawthorn bush stretches its limbs to get closer to her shine.

_This_ was no time to think of such dank and dreary thoughts, she chides to herself with a sigh. The bush to her left shudders, as if she exhaled that breath on its spiny leaves, then it falls still as Kendra resumes walking.

Up ahead stands a wall of tall, densely knitted hedges. She had, in earlier years, to crawl underneath them, through a gap she once found. Now, all she has to do is approach them and they part for her.

Each time a wave of nostalgia would sweep over her, stealing a small gasp of her breath. Oh! If it were still as it once was! If only she had to sneak beneath these hedges as she once had to! Enough of these bowing plants, she wants to feel _human_ again.

She bypasses the offered path and sneaks to where she could crawl beneath, through the gap that hopefully hasn't grown solid in the years it was ignored.

She is both lucky and unlucky in her endeavor.

The gap _is_ there, same as it was, but just as she gets on her belly to wiggle underneath, the hedge moves out of her way so she doesn't have to go through all the trouble. Kendra sits up and frowns at the plant. Then, with an elegant movement of limbs, she stands again, dusts the needles and dirt from her blouse, and strides through the part in the hedges.

They close up after she's safely inside the inner circle surrounding the lake, with barely a rustle of leaves as they do so.

She is on the verge of being upset--until she sees Bracken, awaiting her at the edge of the water. A smile appears on her lips and she's nearly forgotten her inner turmoil.

He senses her and turns, silver-gray eyes alight. "Darling," he breathes, stepping towards her. The flock of fairies hovering around him, no doubt interrupted in their process of praising him, scoff and fly away with displeased expressions. They're jealous and have every right to be.

Bracken is still beautiful. _Painfully_ beautiful. Silken hair the color of moonbeams hangs to the middle of his back in a loose plait. Interwoven spring flowers dot it with specks of color. He wears a loose-fitting robe made of some high-end material Kendra can't even begin to name. It came from his mother, that she is sure. At his belt is his second horn and his feet, Kendra can't help but notice, are bare.

She doesn't feel up to par with his attractiveness and wonders why he still whispers, late at night under the moon's shine, that she is beautiful.

Inwardly, perhaps. But outwardly? Hardly. She's awkwardly tall and thin, like the dryads that protect this beloved sanctuary. Her own hair, once an earthy brown, has turned more. . ._golden_ and fleeting streaks of blond highlight it at all times, like sunlight is captured within. Even her eye color has changed. To what color she cannot say, for it shifts and changes with each season and never sets. Now, it's a odd golden-hazel that seems right for her yet wrong at the same time. Or a startling green to reflect the spring. She isn't entirely sure.

But, there! Bracken's smile never falters and he effortlessly scoops her into his arms, embracing her tightly, as if they had been apart for years instead of hours. Kendra melts into his hold. All seems right again.

"Hullo," she murmurs in reply. A faint brush of color brightens her cheeks at their closeness, still shy around him after so many years. He finds it cute; Kendra just finds it annoying. "What are you up to?"

She nods her head towards the water, where a platoon of gold, silver, fuchsia, dandelion, turquoise, chartreuse, and tangerine paper cranes float on the surface. Many are still stuck to the shoreline, but a few bob out further. Every so often, a hand reaches up and steals one.

"Oh, stop that!" This is directed towards the naiads, just swimming beneath the thin film of water separating them from the origami birds. "I've spent a long time working on those--hey!" A indigo crane disappears beneath the water. "Those aren't yours!"

'_But, my liege, they're so delicate and pretty. . .and you have so many. . . Surely you can spare us a few to play with?'_ a naiad pips up, voice the sound of a running brook.

"No. These are Kendra's. You may not have anymore."

'_She doesn't need a thousand cranes,'_ says another. _'You shouldn't spoil her so.'_

"Touch no more," he tells them. His tone is a little more than teasing and well-natured and the naiads hesitantly agree, murmuring, _'It was all in good fun, my Lord. . .'_

Kendra raises a brow. "Did they say a thousand?"

Bracken looks sheepish. "Yes. A thousand is what I once had. . .it's probably less than that now, since a few were unrightfully stolen."

"Why a thousand?"

He shrugs and releases his hold on her, though he hesitates slightly, as if he's not sure if he wants to lower his arms. "I heard, long ago, that if someone were to create a thousand of these origami cranes, that a wish could be asked and would, possibly come true. I have no idea if it works, but who am I to doubt the likelihood of such a myth? I thought, perhaps, that I should try it." He smiles for her again. "And since I have everything I could possibly want, I figured I would see if you wanted to wish for something."

Her mind flashes suddenly to Seth and her own smile departs from her face. Bracken notices the change instantly and presses a hand to her arm.

"Oh, I didn't mean--"

"No," she interrupts. "It's fine. This is my punishment for what I've done."

Now Bracken's smile falls. He is quiet beside her, stung from her unintentional meaning. She turns to him, setting her hand over his, and shakes her head. "That isn't what I meant," she amends. "You know I love you and I chose this path to make you and myself happiest. . .it's just. . ."

He nods. "Yes. I know. It's just that you regret it now." A pause. ". . .I can understand why so. You've seen all your family perish. And for what? For an eternity spent with just me? Are you sure, now, that it was worth it?" He asks the question quietly and Kendra can barely hear him over the wistful sighs of drifting fairies and eavesdropping naiads.

At first, she is appalled by his statement. "Of course I don't _regret_ it!" Bracken fixes her with a stare. "I'm. . .I'm just sad, is all."

Again, Bracken pulls her into his arms. And, again, Kendra feels a calm sweep over her. "I know, Kendra, I know. I can see it every day. We're lucky Seth's powers sustain his life far longer than was thought possible."

Kendra buries her face into the folds of Bracken's robes, the fabric cold and like liquid against her skin. "Why doesn't he just become an Eternal, too," she mutters miserably. "He could! Agad would have no trouble with it! Another one is still needed, to strengthen the seal--"

"Yes, but your brother still has more than enough time to wonder about it. He looks barely past his twenties, though he's over a century old. . ."

"Is that even _normal_," she interjects, glancing up at him.

A ghost of a smile quirks up half his mouth. "Ah, is anything about Seth _normal_? Perhaps he's still thinking about it."

"Now that's _defiantly _not normal for Seth. . .He'd _jump_ for the chance to become immortal. . .usually. . ."

"This is an old debate. Have you tried to console him again? Ask him to change his mind on the matter?"

Kendra nods, thinking back to the last she saw him. It was in Egypt, at the fifth 'secret' preserve. He was exploring the grounds for the hundredth time, always charting down notes in some huge, leather-bound book he carted around with him. A modern-day Patton, he'd say, grinning like old times. But he wouldn't hear any of this 'immortal' talk Kendra would subject him too with each visit.

He'd just shake his head and ruffle Kendra's hair, a glimpse at the affection he harbored for her. "Nope. Sorry, Kendra," he'd say. "But I'm a legend now, right? And legends aren't meant to live forever. Except in stories."

She sighs, closing her eyes. "How. . .how long do you think he has, if he doesn't become an Eternal?" She's asked this question many times before but, still. It helps sooth her sorrows whenever she hears Bracken tell her:

"Many, many years. Though I cannot say for certain. . ." There's a smile in his voice as he continues, changing the subject. "But, don't think of such things. You'll make the flowers wilt with your sadness." Kendra peeks up at him, incredulous. "And _me_. You'll make me sad if you are sad, too. So, cease your worrying, if just for this moment, and humor me by wishing on these cranes I slaved to make you. Please?"

Kendra rolls her eyes at him but obeys anyway, not wanting to put down his rather sweet and enchanting gift. So, with a tiny, steadying breath, she turns to the water, to the cranes swimming in the lake and says, with as much power she has,

"I wish--"

* * *

Well, this turned out not how I was expecting. . . but it was fun none-the-less! : D What a well spent two hours, aye? I do hope you enjoyed it 'cause. . .well, I dunno, 'cause it'll make me feel good on the inside.

This is set a looong time after the fifth book and, granted, I have no idea how long a shadow charmer could live. So bear with me. I was merely going with what I felt like it'd be. It's like, each five or so years is just one year for him, age-wise. . . :3 And, as you can tell, I'm a HUGE Kendra/Bracken fan. Like, oddles. I love them so.

Anyway, I'm tired now. And I'm going to head off to bed. I hope you liked this. I wrote this for all the fans out there and I hope I did a good job. Anywho--night!

-- Ele.

P.s. Review? D:

EDIT: Fixed some junk.


End file.
